


You Deserve Happiness

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends bonding, Gen, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma checks out Daisy after the time loops, but she quickly finds out there's a lot she missed.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	You Deserve Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just really think Jemma and Daisy deserve to talk to each other about this, and I doubt we'll ever get it. But hey, be the change you want to see.
> 
> Let Jemma and Daisy talk to each other 2k20!

Jemma Simmons took in a calming breath. Or what she hoped would be a calming breath.

Everything felt like it was falling apart. The time drive had messed up, apparently she had agreed to take Diana out temporarily, and Enoch had sacrificed himself for them. 

She wanted Fitz there. She _needed_ Fitz there. But she couldn’t have Fitz there.

Well, there was one thing she could do. Take care of people. First, she would go check on Daisy. Daisy was supposed to be in the healing chamber, letting her body heal. If she couldn’t save Enoch, she could at least save Daisy. Jemma went to go find her.

She found Daisy sitting in the LMD lab with Coulson still. The room was thick with grief. Jemma felt like the sadness might overwhelm her, but she filed it away in the back of her head to be dealt with at another time. It’s all she could do at the moment. 

“Daisy,” Jemma said quietly, “ you need to get back into the healing chamber.”

Daisy looked up at her with teary eyes. “No, no I don’t want to go back in there.”

“Please, you’re not well. Your body needs more time to recover-”

“No!” Daisy broke in. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breath. She stood to face Jemma. “Jemma, I can’t go into that chamber again. I woke up over and over and over again in there, trapped in a nightmare I couldn't get out of. Please, _please_ do not make me go back in there.”

Jemma looked at her friend. Daisy was clearly still very traumatized by all that had happened in the time loops. 

“Fine,” Jemma said, “but only if you let me check you out first. And only temporarily.”

Daisy gave a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go get some equipment,” Jemma said, turning to walk out. “And you need to be recharging as well Coulson.”

Coulson just gave a nod and walked to his pod. By the time Jemma came back he was powered down again.

“Well Agent Johnson, let’s see how you’re doing.” Jemma started running her usual checks, noticing that Daisy seemed unusually fidgety. She kept moving her hands, never letting them rest. Jemma paused. “Do you want to tell me what happened in the time loops?”

Daisy shook her head. “It was a lot. Nothing good.” 

Jemma continued her scan while Daisy’s hand movements became more frantic. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that. I’m sure it was awful,” Jemma told her friend.

“I kissed him,” Daisy said rapidly.

This was the last thing Jemma had expected her to say. “What?” she asked Daisy, quickly followed by a confused, “Who?”

“Sousa,” Daisy said. “I kissed Sousa.”

“Ahh,” Jemma said, slowly nodding her head. She had so many questions running through her mind, so she settled on the most important one. “How was it?”

Daisy closed her eyes and laughed ruefully. “Actually, it was nice.”

“Would it be presumptuous of me to ask what led to your kissing him?”

Daisy sighed and looked thoughtful. “He’s just so good, you know? Everytime I woke up, he was there, making sure I was getting some rest. And every time I asked him to help he did, no questions asked. He just trusted me implicitly no matter what I said or did. Even if it meant that he had to die to preserve my memory.” She stopped and looked at Jemma seriously. “I asked him, you know. Why? Why did he keep doing it? Why did he care? And can you believe he actually gave me a straight answer?”

Now Jemma was very curious. “What did he say?”

“That’s not...I mean…” Daisy blinked. “He said that some of his favorite people were like me. That people like me like to run headlong into walls, and that they need someone there to pick them up.”

Jemma smiled. “That sounds very perceptive to me. And true.”

“Anyway, the next loop he was there again, remembering nothing but ready to help. So I kissed him.” A small smile formed on Daisy’s face. “And not to brag, but he definitely kissed me back.”

“So, we’re happy about this then?”

“Well,” Daisy said, “he doesn’t remember it, and I’m not sure I should tell him.”

“Why not?”

Daisy hesitated. “Because when people get close to me they die. It’s like I’m cursed or something.”

“What is it with people and curses?” Jemma huffed. “Daisy, you deserve to be happy. I understand you’re afraid and hurting, but it would be horrible to miss out on the chance for something wonderful.”

“Maybe,” Daisy offered. “I don’t know. I have a lot to think about.”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned over the years,” Jemma said slowly, “it’s that you are never guaranteed any amount of time with anyone. That just makes it even more important to take advantage of every single second you get with them.”

“Yeah, I guess you would know something about that.” Daisy sat still for a bit, then added with a sly smile, “I think it’s a bit presumptuous of you to assume that I want to take advantage of him.”

“Oh?” Jemma raised her eyebrows. “And why’s that? It makes sense to me. He’s smart and nice and _very_ handsome.”

“Jemma Simmons” Daisy said in mock outrage, “I’m going to tell your husband that you said that.”

“I can assure you Fitz would agree.”

Daisy laughed. “He probably would.”

Jemma looked at her seriously for a moment. “Daisy, I know why you’re scared. You have every right to be. But you also look very happy in a way I haven’t seen for a while. I will support you no matter what, but I think you should tell him what happened.”

“What happened? Are you alright?” 

They both turned to see Agent Sousa walking in. 

“Sorry, to interrupt,” he said quickly, “I was just looking for Daisy. I wanted to make sure she was ok.”

Jemma looked at Daisy. She immediately began to smile upon seeing Agent Sousa, and Jemma knew that Daisy wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about the loop happening for long. 

Jemma turned to Agent Sousa. “Actually, I was just checking her, and I think she can go without being in the healing chamber for now. But she’ll still need to take it easy. Nothing too _strenuous_.” She heard Daisy coughing suddenly. “I’m sure I can trust you to make sure she’s taken care of Agent Sousa.”

He nodded. “Yeah, sure. Whatever she needs.”

Jemma gave Daisy a hug. “Be good to yourself,” she whispered, “You deserve happiness.” She felt Daisy nod.

“Well, I better go check on Deke,” Jemma said loud enough for Agent Sousa to hear as well. “Just call me if you need anything.”

As she walked down the hall she could hear Agent Sousa asking Daisy how she was, and Jemma smiled to herself. Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa. Who could have ever imagined that happening?

She couldn’t wait to tell Fitz about this.


End file.
